<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having Breakfast with Niki Lauda by BeGruff (Bonbonsie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588794">Having Breakfast with Niki Lauda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/BeGruff'>BeGruff (Bonbonsie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rush (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don't know what I wrote, Kissing the first time, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, no beta we die like men, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/BeGruff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with James' interview in Watkins Glen Grand Prix. And things just went out of control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastair Caldwell/Daniele Audetto, James Hunt/Niki Lauda, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having Breakfast with Niki Lauda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need some fluffiness during the anxiety of writing 'An affair' series. So here comes this. I honestly didn't think it will last for 5000 plus words.<br/>Out of character, no logic at all. Just fascinating lover boys all over the place.<br/>Apologize for my shabby writing...really bad, but it's written in the middle of the night. pleas bear with my shabby writing.</p><p>The inspiration is from James' interview here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c19DqS127Ac&amp;app=desktop   especially pay attention after 29:00</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>‘A quarter to 8 in the morning, when I was still asleep. It was great banging on the interconnecting door of my room. So I went to open it, and it was Niki already in his overall, marching into my room and he said, ‘<em>Good morning! I’m going to be ze world champion today</em>!’’ </strong>
</p><p>James looked profoundly amazed by Niki’s comment on his interview during the Watkins Glen Grand Prix. It was supposed to be an usual bantering comment between the two famous rivals on the circuit. Somehow, the event turned into a great chaos when James continued as following:</p><p>
  <strong>‘And when we had the breakfast together that day, my stomach actually churned alarmingly. Well, as often as we shared the breakfast time together, I did feel threatened by Niki at that moment.’</strong>
</p><p>The next day, the British press firstly released the Headline as ‘James Hunt claimed he spent most of his breakfast time with his nemesis – Niki Lauda, breakfasts between the champions!’, and by the subline, there was quote saying ,’ Sex, breakfast for champions. – <em>James Hunt</em>.’</p><p>The day after that, the Austrian press released the headline, ‘Scandalous! Niki Lauda is intimately involved with James Hunt!’ The whole paragraph told the ambivalent feelings between the two drivers including how the intensities between McLaren and Ferrari affected their romantic relationship.</p><p>James laughed hysterically when Alastair told him about the ‘Romeo-and-Juliet love affairs’ between him and Niki.</p><p>‘I am the Romeo I guess.’ His laughter finally subdued, ‘I need to call Niki, I’m dying to know what he thinks all of it.’</p><p>‘James, as a matter of fact, I just received a call from Daniele, Ferrari threatened to sue for defamation.’ Alastair said flatly, ‘They took it serious.’</p><p>‘Well, I think we should follow the suit, because whatever on the newspaper are bullshit.’ James shook his head. These journalists were bloody out of their mind.</p><p>‘They are not suing the media. They are suing McLaren. Actually, they put your name as the named defendant in their notice of claim.’</p><p>‘What!?’ James bumped up from the couch, ‘Sue me for what? I didn’t say anything!’</p><p>‘Well, obviously the Italians think otherwise.’ Alastair seemed solemn but James somehow could tell his manager was desperately holding back his laughter.</p><p>‘I did have the breakfasts with Niki. I mean with the rest of the drivers, of course.’ James frantically waived his hands.</p><p>‘The whistle-blower is the British Press, thus, the Italians think it is all from you. To say such a vague term and made a lecherous face to mislead the media.’</p><p>‘Those wankers really have nothing to do, don’t they? I just fucking smiled. Is that illegal?’ James was genuinely furious now. His smile had been dubbed as ‘the sweetest and golden pleasure’. Those bloody despicable rubbish had the audacity to call him ‘lecherous’? He should be the one to counter claim for defamation. Fuck.</p><p>‘They request you to have a press conference and make an explanation.’ Alastair handed him the letter. James spotted the familiar horse ensign on the letter head. As fucking shady as ever.</p><p>‘What did Niki say?’ James scanned the letter. Full of rubbish legalese and twisted bullshit.</p><p>‘I have no idea. They said you are not allowed to speak to Niki until you hold the conference and clear his name.’ Alastair finally laughed out loud, ‘Sorry, I just…hahahaha…It’s chaos, but too hilarious of a situation.’</p><p>‘As if I will listen to their shitty talk.’ James threw the letter on the floor, picking up the phone at his hand and dialing the number he remembered by heart.</p><p>**</p><p>Niki had been woken up by a sharp ring tone at 5 o’clock in the morning.</p><p>‘This better be important.’ His voice was blurred and annoyed.</p><p>‘<em>Niki! What have you done!?</em>’ A delirious German male voice came through the other side of the line.</p><p>‘<em>Vater</em>?’ Niki suddenly fully woke up. He hadn’t received phone calls from his father since he borrowed the money and started his racing career in London.</p><p>‘<em>I’ve already warned you, the racing career only brings the low-classness and flippant life style. But I couldn’t believe you are involved with a debauchee and made the name of ‘Lauda’ a laughing stock! I am so disappointed and disgusted by you</em>!’ Lauda senior wailed in frenzy.</p><p>‘<em>Not news to me.</em>’ Niki hung up the phone and plucked the line. Though Niki had no idea what his father was talking about (didn’t bother to know either), he couldn’t stand the old man insulted his career all over again. He was a fucking world champion. The most famous Lauda, probably, ever existed in that ‘prestigious’ family.</p><p>When he nearly fell back to sleep, the door bell rang.</p><p>‘For the love of God! What’s wrong with people today!’ Niki covered the blanket over his head. Whoever outside probably would go away if they thought no one was at home.</p><p>‘Niki! It’s Daniele! I know you are at home today. Open the goddamn door!’</p><p>‘Scheiße!’ Niki flung the blanket back and ran to door.</p><p>‘What’s wrong today!? First my father, and now you? Is Ferrari declaring bankruptcy?’ Niki couldn’t bear his annoyance anymore. He just wanted to have a quiet and relaxing day for his own, is that too much to ask for?</p><p>‘Read it!’ Daniele didn’t flinch a bit for Niki’s fury, he shoved the newspaper into the Austrian’s folding arms.</p><p>Niki was extremely confused now. He opened the newspaper and desperately to find out what actually triggered the ‘craziness’ all morning.</p><p>After a good 5 minutes, Niki didn’t respond at all. Daniele was nervously looking at the Austrian, his best driver standing still like a statute.</p><p>Then the always petulant and serious Niki Lauda burst into laughter.</p><p>‘They are crazy. As a matter of fact, whoever wrote this story has a good skill of telling stories. If I don’t the truth, I probably will believe it. Unfortunately, none of it is true.’ Niki threw the newspaper back to Daniele, ‘So it’s all about these nonsenses?’</p><p>Daniele stared at Niki for good few minutes, then he slowly asked, ‘You are not sleeping with Hunt, are you?’</p><p>‘Of course not!’ Niki widened his eyes, ‘Are you insane? James loves girls, and so do I!’</p><p>‘Doesn’t matter, married men can have sex with men. I just want to make sure that you haven’t had any intimacy with Hunt.’</p><p>‘I don’t know where all of these came from. The media is desperate to sell their paper.’ Niki sneered, ‘Nutjobs.’</p><p>‘Good. As long as we make sure this is all unfounded, the company will send the letter to McLaren. It’s time for them to discipline their wanton driver.’ Daniele nodded and made a few phone calls to someone, giving orders.</p><p>Niki frowned, ‘What’s got to do with McLaren? It’s the media.’</p><p>‘Thanks to the infamous James Hunt. He basically provided the press an ambiguous juicy pun to cause this disaster.’ Daniele rolled his eyes, ‘And the British press happened to be the first one to start the show. You tell me.’</p><p>‘We did have breakfasts together. With the rest of the drivers.’ Niki didn’t understand what’s wrong with telling the truth.</p><p>‘It’s not about having breakfasts. But the reference behind it, Niki. If Hunt claimed that he had no idea how it might look for him to tell the story of having a ‘champion’s breakfast’ with you, it would be a huge lie.’</p><p>‘He didn’t say that. The point is about the rivalry and my competence to win the race. Why the press always focus on insignificance?’ Niki slouched into the bean bag chair.</p><p>‘As you said, they need to sell the paper.’ Daniele sighed heavily, ‘Thanks to Hunt, I need to call Alastair. Torture.’</p><p>‘Daniele, you do realize that you call McLaren's manager by first name, do you? Since when do you people on first name base? Thought Caldwell had more beef with you, no?’</p><p>‘Big deal.’ Daniele shrugged, turning his face away.</p><p>‘Umm.’ Niki hummed noncommittally.</p><p>**</p><p>Niki heard from James 3 days later, when he came back from a practice racing.</p><p>‘Niki love. They said we had sex. Do you recall?’ James asked in a solemn tone.</p><p>‘To my best knowledge, no. My dear.’ Niki replied in the same way.</p><p>After a few seconds silence, both of them laughed hysterically.</p><p>‘Ferrari requests me to have a press conference,’ James continued, ‘To clear your name. Says my ‘lecherous smile’ fed obscenity to the press.’</p><p>‘Do they?’ Niki was surprised by Ferrari’s decision, though they usually took every piece of scum way too serious, ‘Are you gonna do it?’</p><p>‘First, I think ‘fuck it.’ But then the Ferrari also said if I don’t hold the conference, I can’t see you.’ James sounded hurt, ‘That’s cruel.’</p><p>Niki heard Alastair yell something at the background but could not recognize. To be honest, Niki thought Ferrari had overreacted. They should ignore it, and everything would finally go away. People were forgetful.</p><p>‘Well, I suppose that’s something you need to overcome, James.’ Niki genuinely felt sorry for James.</p><p>‘Maybe next time, I should say lunch or dinner.’ The British seemed seriously thought about the choices of words.</p><p>‘NO MORE NEXT TIME!’ Alastair’s voice cut through.</p><p>Niki laughed for another few minutes. He rejoiced in hearing James’ lively voice. He really liked the British. Maybe if he were a woman, he would love to have James in bed.</p><p>Niki quickly brushed away the thought when James called his name too rapidly, ‘Niki? Niki? You still there?’</p><p>‘Yeah, I’m here.’ Niki answered happily.</p><p>‘I’ll see you in Spain, okay?’ James asked fondly, ‘And don’t forget to watch the press conference. Showtime.’</p><p>‘Jesus.’ Niki hung up the phone with a big smile.</p><p>**</p><p>Niki watched the press conference with a big bowl of popcorn.</p><p>James wore a dark blue suit and a burgundy tie on the light blue shirt. He looked even more handsome than his usual self.</p><p>‘James, are you in relationship with Niki?’ One of the journalists shoot the question once the Brit sat down.</p><p>‘No, we are not.’ James shook his head assertively.</p><p>‘You said you had a champion’s breakfast with Mr. Lauda, and we all know you usually referred the term ‘champion’s breakfast’ to intercourse. Would you explain?’ Another one queued up instantly after the first questioner.</p><p>‘Niki is the 1975 F1 World Champion, and I had a breakfast with him. Simply as it, you lads think too much.’ James smirked.</p><p>‘We knew the Ferrari asked you to hold the conference. And if you choose not to do, they won’t allow you to meet Niki. Is that true?’</p><p>‘I believe you should ask Ferrari.’ James still smiled that smile. But the impatient tapping fingers beneath the table told otherwise.</p><p>‘We were told this conference only acts as a distraction from the relationship between you and Niki Lauda. This idea is actually mutually agreed by McLaren and Ferrari, is it true?’ the man with a mustache sat behind, looking insidiously.</p><p>James narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, Alastair spoke up, ‘That’s totally unfounded. There is nothing to distract.’</p><p>'If this was supposed to be a distraction, why wouldn't I talk about something else? Is that thing above your shoulder just a decoration?' James winked at the journalist viciously.</p><p>‘Have you had relationship with men before?’ Another person asked.</p><p>James raised his head slightly. He was quite irritated by these questions now.</p><p>On the other side, Niki put down the bowl and sat up tightly. He could tell James was disgruntled even he was still smiling.</p><p>‘None of your fucking business.’ James replied with a middle finger, ‘This shitshow is over. I have a world champion to win.’</p><p>‘Would you say that you never will have relationship with Niki?’ Someone shouted the question from the back.</p><p>Niki was also furious right now. What kind of stupid question is that? Why the press can’t simply piss off?</p><p>Just when Niki thought James would leave the stupid question unanswered, the Brit actually stopped and picked up the microphone, speaking in a firm and clear voice, ‘No, I would not.’</p><p>The room went silent. Alastair was ostensibly astonished by the statement. Before the media came to their sense, he quickly pushed James out of the room.</p><p>Niki was also in shock. Bloody hell.</p><p>His phone rang in a few minutes.</p><p>‘Lauda speaking.’ He answered dreamily.</p><p>‘Niki.’ James’ voice unmistakably reached his receiver. Niki felt this little stingy on his shell of ear.</p><p>‘You are fucking crazy.’ Niki whispered.</p><p>‘I just told the truth.’ James said as-a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>‘You just told the world that you will date a man.’ Niki pointed out the truth.</p><p>‘Not any man. You, to be specifically.’ James explained coolly.</p><p>‘What are you talking about, James?’ Niki was unsure whether he wanted to know the answer.</p><p>‘I never thought it before today. But guess what, I actually like the idea of dating you.’ James had a quick laugh, not too confidently.</p><p>‘Daniele is going to kill you.’ Niki still whispered as if he was dreaming.</p><p>‘Romeo and Juliet for real. Touché.’ James cracked. He seemed to enjoy the joke.</p><p>Neither of them spoke for the next 5 minutes. They could only hear each other’s breathing.</p><p>‘Niki?’ James asked tentatively.</p><p>Niki suddenly hang up the phone. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t process inherently at the moment. He plucked all the phones in his house.</p><p>They would meet each other in Spain just one week later. How could he even look into James’ eyes?</p><p>Niki fell back into the couch.</p><p>That bastard.</p><p>**</p><p>To no one’s surprise, the hotel assigned the interjoining room for Niki and James. Daniele protested and insisted on changing to an independent room. But the manger apologized but rejected their request because there was no other room available at the moment. Luca suggested maybe they should move Niki to another hotel, but Daniele thought it was improper. Not to mention there was no other hotel around the circuit in the radius of 5 miles, it would look they were actually guilty of what has been spread by the press.</p><p>‘It will look like Niki is avoiding James intentionally. Like we are hiding something.’ Daniele said frustratingly.</p><p>‘The press conference was a stupid idea to begin with.’ Luca looked so annoyed.</p><p>Niki stayed silent all the time. He didn’t care about the press, but he did mind James’ presence. After that call from the Brit, they hadn’t talked to each other.</p><p>He shook his head and pardoned his absence from the two managers. He needed to get changed and drive. He needed to focus back onto the race.</p><p>Niki went down to the lobby with his duffel bag of everything. He crossed the hall quickly in case he might bump into James.</p><p>To his relief, James didn’t even show up on the circuit that day. Later, he was told that the British missed his flight to Spain.</p><p>Niki went to bed early that night. Cautiously, he put a chair in front of the interjoining door. He was woken in the middle of the night by the noises from the other side.</p><p>When he listened carefully, he suddenly recognized the growls and moaning from certain activities. And it was no doubt one James hunt with a random girl. Or girls.</p><p>‘Arschloch.’ Niki flipped back to sleep, putting a pillow over his head. James was being his wanton fucking machine again. But that’s none of his business.</p><p>Niki deliberately ignored his unreasonable angers. Must because that man disturbed his sleep.</p><p>**</p><p>When the alarm went off, Niki uncharacteristically turned it off. He needed one more hour to rest. The other room didn’t stop until dawn. He had to suffer from the loud thumping on top of his head. There were several times he was about to banging to door and asked them to be quiet. But Niki gave up. He didn’t give any leverage to the British. He made his decision that he would not talk to James Hunt during the Spain Grand Prix.</p><p>A loud banging suddenly ruptured the serenity in the room. Niki didn’t bother opening his eyes. If James wanted to knock the door, be his guest to do so. The door was mahogany, he bet the Brit could break it down.</p><p>The other side obviously didn’t give up easily. The banging continued for a long time. Eventually, the Brit seemed quitting the unresponsive behavior.</p><p>Niki fell asleep fast enough until Daniele called his room to wake him up.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Did you sleep well?’ Daniele looked concerned when he saw the big black circle under Niki’s eyes.</p><p>‘Not too bad.’ Niki didn’t want to talk about last night. He quickly went into the paddock and checked his equipment.</p><p>Daniele shook his head. He just looked at the next pitlane, McLaren. Alastair was talking to someone on the phone when he casted a causal glance at Daniele’s direction.</p><p>The McLaren’s manager flashed a small smile at the Italian. Daniele instantly turned back to the friendly gesture. He didn’t want anyone to be suspicious. The media wasn’t exactly wrong about the love-hate relationship between Ferrari and McLaren and ‘sleeping with thy enemy’. Only it was not between James and Niki. Daniele was bit relived that the crew managers were never under the spotlight.</p><p>On the other hand, Niki was bit distracted when he cleaned his helmet 34<sup>th</sup> time. The loud, cheering and all too familiar voice traveled to his paddocks.</p><p>James was there. Few feet away. He just needed to lift his head to see him. But Niki didn’t. He couldn’t. Until the beginning of the race, James didn’t come over like usual to greet every one and make small talks to Niki.</p><p>The elephant in the room was too obvious, but the rest of the Ferrari team didn’t say a single word about the British driver. They substituted the name with McLaren on every occasion. Somehow, Niki felt even more uncomfortable. The press had been rigorously blocked 10 feet away from the pitlanes. By both Ferrari and McLaren’s bodyguards.</p><p>Niki only hoped the race could start as soon as possible. High-speed driving could get rid of any distracting thoughts.</p><p>**</p><p>Niki was sure he drove as perfectly as every past race. Yet he was lost. Lost to James Hunt. It was simply surreal.</p><p>The British was over the moon and hugged his team ecstatically. ‘It only takes time.’ The Brit said it proudly to the press. But Niki knew it was actually directing to him.</p><p>He took off the laurel and waived Luca to his side.</p><p>‘Luca, I think there is something wrong with McLaren’s car.’ Niki pointed to the winner’s car. It was surrounded by girls and media. Full of glory.</p><p>‘Okay, I’ll notify the referees.’ Luca nodded understandably.</p><p>The referees eventually found James’ car was bit wider than the legal threshold.</p><p>‘You are disqualified.’ The Spanish referee announced coldly to James and the whole McLaren.</p><p>‘What!?’ James shouted. The rest of the team was trying to explain that the car was exactly the same from the previous race.</p><p>Ferrari, on the hand, booed their rivals ruthlessly. The mechanics from the two teams nearly started a fight. Yet Daniele and Alastair managed to pull them away from the chaos.</p><p>James stood behind, looking through the crowd and found the Austrian. Niki knew James was looking at him. He inhaled deeply and turned his head to the British. Yet James suddenly averted his eyes from him the second Niki looked back.</p><p>Niki tried not to flinch. He was not wrong. James’ car was too wide and it was against the rule. He did the right thing. He repeated that thought in his head so many times to convince himself that it was all business nothing personal.</p><p>They didn’t talk to each other for the rest of the race.</p><p>**</p><p>The media now focused on the disqualification received by the McLaren and all the modifications the team tried to tweak the car into legality.</p><p>James, on the hand, fell out several races due to the mechanical failures. He was fuming. Niki saw it and ignored it.  He only concentrated on winning the races, nothing more.</p><p>**</p><p>They were still assigned to the interjoining room together. Niki nearly forgot that James lived next to him if not for the occasional noise from the other end. He didn’t know if it’s just him not paying attention anymore or the Brit actually reduced his crazy bedroom activities these days. Maybe the blonde just didn’t bother to come back to the hotel.</p><p>Niki sometimes wondered how they became like this. Months before, they were still joshing around with each other and even laughing at the ridiculous stories the press fabricated. Now, they were even not talking to each other. As the Austrian press published lately, ‘The love worth nothing before the win and lose.’</p><p>Niki took his key card to open the door. At the same time, the next door was open. Niki froze. James shut the door loosely and walked to the elevator. He didn’t even recognize that Niki was standing behind him, few feet away. Or he didn’t want to recognize him.</p><p>Niki suddenly felt sour in his eyes. He quickly turned the knob to get into the room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>He didn’t know why there were tears dropping down. He felt so stupid. But he was sad the same time. He thought James was crazy about being in relationship with him, but he didn’t realize that say no to the relationship meant losing his friendship as well.</p><p>‘Fucking cruel arsehole.’ Niki sniffed tearily.</p><p>Later that night, Niki was fallen asleep since he had a severe headache because he cried a lot. He swore to himself that this would be the first and last time he shed tears on these stupid things about James Hunt. If James had a heart of stone, he too could be relentless. Maybe, since the first day they met on the circuit, they were simply rivals. No more close friendship and whatever had budded but now all gone. Afterall, it was easier this way.</p><p>‘Niki.’ Someone shook his shoulder. Niki pushed the hand off. He was too exhausted to get up.</p><p>‘Niki, love. Wake up.’ The person kept shaking Niki’s shoulder.</p><p>Niki finally opened his eyes to see who it was. James sat beside him, looking closely at him.</p><p>‘James?’ Niki wasn’t sure if he was still in dream, ‘Why were you here? How..?’</p><p>‘I asked the reception desk for the key. You were yelling, for god’s sake.’ James spoke quietly, ‘Nightmare?’</p><p>‘I can’t remember.’ Niki slowly sat up. James quickly held him close to set up the pillows so that Niki could lean on it.</p><p>‘You scared the shit out of me.’ James chided softly. He brushed his fingers on the shorter man’s face, ‘Do you want something?’</p><p>‘No, I don’t.’ Niki gradually became sober. James was only inches away.</p><p>‘Why are you here?’ Niki asked again, this time the question became bit coldly, ‘Why do you care?’</p><p>‘Don’t be stupid, Niki.’ James sat back a bit, ‘No one could turn a blind eye that sound. You seemed really in pain.’</p><p>‘I’m okay now, you can go back to your room and sleep. Sorry to disturb you.’ Niki lowered his eyes and tried hard to be emotionless.</p><p>‘So that’s it.’ James suddenly called out, ‘That’s it, you don’t talk to me anymore. I am just another fucking driver you have to beat on the circuit, isn’t it?’</p><p>‘What else can we be, James?’ Niki looked back and asked hopelessly, ‘For the record, you stopped talking to me.'</p><p>‘You hang up on me.’  James gripped Niki’s shoulder.</p><p>‘What do you want me to say after that?’ Niki pulled back, ‘I am not going to endorse or even comment on your statement.’</p><p>‘I get it, Niki. It was too callous for me to say that, but please don’t hang up on me without saying anything again.’ James said firmly, ‘I don’t like it.’</p><p>‘I have no obligation to make you happy, James.’ Niki answered weakly, ‘Do you know how much trouble you have caused?’</p><p>‘If you want me to apologize, I will. But I’m not gonna take back what I said in the conference. Because it’s the truth. And I’m not sorry about it.’ James still stared at Niki intensely. Niki was quite breathless under such pressure.</p><p>‘We are friends, James. Nothing more. Why do you have to make it difficult and complicated?’ Niki tried not to avert his faze, he couldn’t show his hesitation, ‘Can’t you just for once, behave like a responsible adult?’</p><p>‘I am responsible for what I said. They asked me if I would never date you, and I answered no. Because if there is a chance, I don’t see why we can’t date. And it is definitely not their bloody business to force me making the freaking promise to not date you!’</p><p>Niki closed his eyes. His shoulder slouched down. He felt frustrated. Not because James was wrong but exact the opposite. James was right in every sense. This realization upset Niki even more.</p><p>‘I am not asking you to date me right now, Niki. It’s too much, for both of us. But I like you. As friends, sure. Maybe more than that, I don’t know.’ James was fidgeting but still speaking in a rather steady voice, ‘But I don’t want to kill the possibility of becoming closer to you, not even just lie about it. Do you understand?’</p><p>‘You have no idea what you are asking for, James.’ Niki turned around, facing the Brit, ‘do you really think you can charm away the press’s critiques about….it?’</p><p>‘I don’t fucking care.’ James answered instinctively. Like his usual nonchalant self.</p><p>‘But I fucking care!’ Niki shouted, ‘It’s not just about you, James. Do you fucking understand?!’</p><p>‘Why do you bloody care? You never care about anything but racing!’ James yelled back, ‘Or is it shameful to you to picture together with me!?’</p><p>‘You are being ridiculous, Hunt. Wrap up your drunk head and think further. Don’t try to impose your homosexuality on me! You fucking prick!’ Niki pushed hard on James’ shoulder, not dare to look at James. He didn’t even know what he said.</p><p>James stared deadly at Niki. ‘My homosexuality? Lauda, looked at my eyes and said that one more time.’</p><p>‘Fuck off.’ Niki wouldn’t fall for that.</p><p>‘Being rowdy won’t change the fact.’ James suddenly released his grip, ‘Do you know what you were yelling?’</p><p>Niki just looked at James. His eyes were quivering.</p><p>‘You called my name, Niki.’ James said quietly, ‘Don’t tell me there is another James you know. I know you fucking don’t.’</p><p>‘Do not try to confuse me, Hunt.’ Niki greeted his teeth.</p><p>‘I am only asking you to be honest to yourself.’</p><p>‘I am being honest.’</p><p>‘Then why the fuck are you calling my name?’ James asked deadpanned.</p><p>Niki knew he couldn’t get away easily, ‘I can’t help what I said in dream. Don’t overthink it.’</p><p>‘Exactly. You CAN’T HELP IT.’ James repeated it word by word.</p><p>Niki was tired all over again. He knew James wouldn’t let him go. He covered his eyes, voice shivering, ‘What do you want from me, James?’</p><p>‘Don’t avoid me, Niki.’ James finally softened, ‘I don’t know why it became like this now. But don’t avoid me anymore.’</p><p>‘It’s you stop talking and looking at me, James.’ Niki shook his head, ‘It’s you abandon me.’</p><p>‘I didn’t abandon you, I would never do that. I’m sorry, Niki. I’m so sorry for being childish. I was too furious that you hung up on me. I was upset. And the disqualification, Jesus Christ. I was too over my head that I couldn’t bear my anger at the moment. So I took it out on you, I tried to retaliate and make you unhappy. I’m really sorry.’ James kept apologizing. He rubbed his eyes and Niki could see the wet spot under his long slashes.</p><p>‘Gosh, I’m pathetic.’ James stood up, ‘Niki, I..you have a good sleep, we will talk tomorrow.’</p><p>Suddenly, Niki snatched James’ T-shirt. The thin fabric had been stretched awry.</p><p>‘You are crying.’ Niki stated.</p><p>‘No, I am not.’ James turned his face away. He must look stupid now.</p><p>‘Sit down, James.’ Niki ordered, though not harshly.</p><p>‘You need to sleep and I need to go back to my room.’ Even he did exactly as Niki told, sitting beside the brunette again.</p><p>‘Then stay here and sleep.’</p><p>‘Niki, you just said we are friends, nothing more.’ James replied warily.</p><p>‘We once shared a bed in London, we were friends. Also, can you fall asleep when you go back?’ Niki questioned softly.</p><p>‘I’ll try.’ James smiled bitterly.</p><p>‘Well, I won’t.’ Niki admitted straightforward, ‘After all these days, I couldn’t go back to sleep like this.’</p><p>‘Niki, you know it’s not a good suggestion at all, do you?’ James moved closer to Niki, ‘If I said that I would never deny the possibility to date you at the conference, I would spend every fiber of effort to make it happen after all these days. Do you understand what that means?’</p><p>Niki didn’t respond to it. James waited for a while and sighed. He stood up, ‘Have a nice sleep, Niki. And forget what I--------’</p><p>‘Kiss me.’ Niki cut James off, ‘Now.’</p><p>James was stunned. ‘What?’ He thought he must hear it wrong.</p><p>‘Do you know what I was dreaming?’ Niki answered plainly, ‘You were kissing me in the dream.’</p><p>‘And you yelled.’ James said bitterly, ‘I kissed you and you yelled. That doesn’t look good.’</p><p>‘I yelled because you left.’ Niki finally conceded, ‘I yelled because you turned your back and disappeared like you never existed.’</p><p>‘Niki, I don’t want to push you into----’</p><p>‘As if you haven’t pushed me enough into this.’ Niki huffed, ‘But I don’t think I can ask random person to kiss me if I don’t want to.’</p><p>Niki looked up at the taller man, ‘I want to kiss you, James. Don’t make me say that one more time.’</p><p>James didn't waste one more second to oblige. He bent down and held the back of Niki’s neck firmly, brushing the tips of their noses first and then closed the gap between them.</p><p>Niki closed his eyes. He felt the burning sweetness when James licked and bit his lips teasingly. Niki responded immediately. He had experience but not as much as James. The British was no doubt a marvelous kisser. But Niki was a quick learner. He reciprocated the British’s moves, licking and biting the other’s soft lips until both of them gasped into other’s mouth. James nipped the upper lip and asked for the permission to enter into Niki’s wet and hot alcove. Niki opened his mouth pliantly and James didn’t hesitate to brush through his teeth, catching his tongue and sucking hard on it. Niki was dizzy, he tried desperately to catch up with the Brit but finally lost into the other’s tempo.</p><p>Niki could only focus on the sloppy and sensual movement made by James. His tongue was snaking through Niki’s mouth, then sticking in and out ruthlessly. Niki could feel the tightness inside his pajama pants. But he decided to ignore it now. He was more into this frantic kissing with James.</p><p>James slowly sat down and cradled the brunette into his arms, while kept kissing the daylight out of the Austrian’s brain. Niki also hooked his arms around James’ neck, pulling the British closer to his chest.</p><p> It was beyond every kiss James had ever shared with other people. Men or women. It was simply incomparable. Even Niki was not the most experienced, he was definitely the most intoxicating. Somehow, James was sure no one would ever be sweeter and more captivating than the man currently in his arms, clinging his neck desperately and exchanging all the craziness and infatuation with him.</p><p>Niki finally broke away from kissing. He panted heavily, chest hiving up and down rapidly. Several buttons was dislodged because of the fraction between him and James. The soft and white muscle exposed to the sight of the blonde. James had no way to resist the temptation. He lightly laid Niki down onto the mattress, with him on top of the brunette but carefully not to crush on him. He started kissing Niki’s neck, sniffing the familiar smells.</p><p>‘I miss you, Niki.’ James kissed along his chest, flicking Niki’s pink tiny nipples.</p><p>‘Don’t!..uhh..’Niki covered his mouth and moaned into his hand, his body couldn’t help shivering, ‘No….’</p><p>James didn’t want to scare the younger man, ‘Niki, we don’t have to do everything today. Just tell me what you want to do?’</p><p>‘Just like this.’ Niki murmured, ‘I don’t know, James. I…’</p><p>‘Shhh, it’s okay.’ James held the shorter one tightly around his waist, ‘We don’t have to do anything else. I am satisfied with the kissing, if that’s what you want to do for now.’</p><p>‘Yes, please.’ Niki hugged James back while the taller man adjusted them onto the mattress. Now, James was lying beside Niki, face to face and chest to chest.</p><p>James lowered his eyes and pecked Niki few more times before kissing the other’s forehead, ‘Now go to sleep.’</p><p>‘I----’ Niki tried to say more but James just kissed and swallowed the rest of the words, ‘Leave it for tomorrow.’</p><p>‘Alright.’ Niki relaxed himself into James’ arms.</p><p>Both of them slept soundly for the first time after that conference.</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just can't get enough of these two. YAY!!<br/>Thanks for reading and comments are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>